Goddelidke Death
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Sasuke/Sakura:.Y es que aquella muchacha estaba tendida en el suelo, con varios trozos de vidrio incrustados en todo su cuerpo, varias heridas profundas, y otras menores. AU-UA


**Título: **_Goddelidke Death _significa, en efecto, _Divina muerte_. Para mayor dato, es holandés.

**Autor: **_M. C. Phoenix Cullen_. (Va junto, pero si lo pongo así, se desaparece la mitad de mi nick ¬¬) Si, he cambiado mi nick. No pregunten.

**Pairing: **Ya ven, ¡Sasuke/Sakura! Lógicamente... un Het.

**Rate: **Ehm... lo dejo en T, ya que trata de, ustedes saben que es muy común en mi, _muerte_.

**Notas: **AU. Tecnicamente es una viñeta, ya que tiene más de 500 palabras -sólo lo que es la historia-. Momento sumamente trágico. Tragedy/Romance

**Advertencias: **Ligero Ooc en Sasuke por que, todas sabemos, cada una tiene su versión del moreno :3 Es imposible mantenerlo completamente en IC sin que seamos Kishimoto.

**Disclaimer: **Ya está dicho. Ninguno de los caracteres masculinos me pertenece. A mi desgraciada vida le quitaron _todo_ lo que es importante. Me sacaron a Sasuke, a Naruto, a Neji, a Gaara, a Edward (Ese no es de Naruto pero qué va), a Emmett, a Jasper, ¡hasta a Carlisle! ¿Y ahora qué, me sacan también a _Ethan_? (Huyy, no tendría que haber nombrado a ese, es algo ajeno n.n) Declarado, Naruto © pertenece sólo y _sólo_ a Masashi Kishimoto.

-

**Goddelidke Death**

_M. C. Phoenix Cullen_

-

- ¡Oh por Kami! -ahogó un grito de puro dolor.

Inconsientemente, detuvo su respirar.

Sentía una fuerte punzada en su corazón; un dolor agobiante, torturador, algo inaguantable.

La persona que se encontraba a su lado se alarmó al verle empapada en sangre.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -logró articular el otro.

- Eso es algo estúpido de preguntar, ¿no crees? -

El muchacho pareció razonarlo.

Y es que aquella muchacha estaba tendida en el suelo, con varios trozos de vidrio incrustados en todo su cuerpo, varias heridas profundas, y otras menores. Pero de aquellas heridas destacaba una; un trozo de hierro, proveniente del automóvil, se había incrustado en su abdómen, hiriéndola de muerte.

Su blusa clara se había empapado en carmín.

Tosió sangre.

- Sakura, espera aquí. Llamaré a una ambulancia -el moreno iba a coger su móvil, pero la mano ensangrentada de ella le frenó.

- No Sasuke. Lo sabes mejor que yo. Aún si llamaras y la ambulancia llegara en minutos, yo no tendría salvación -

- No te dejaré ir -tomó su mano y la presionó-. Siempre te tuve pero no me di cuenta de ello. Y una vez que lo hago, tú te irás. No te dejaré. Tú sobrevivirás -

Sakura sonrió. Tenía un hilillo de sangre en los labios. Sasuke se lo limpió con su pulgar.

- Te dije que bajaras las velocidad. Nunca me escuchas, tarado -suspiró-. Prométeme algo -

- ¿Qué? -

- Cuando yo _cierre los ojos para siempre_, tú irás a un hospital. Estás herido, y quiero que sigas adelante -

- Sakura, no digas eso. Te salvarás -

- Promételo -sentenció.

El moreno suspiró, cerró los ojos, meditó unos segundos, y volvió a abrirlos.

- Lo prometo -Sakura sonrió.

- Gracias -musitó. Nuevamente tosió sangre-. Sas...uke, quiero un último... favor, ¿vale? -

- ¿Cuál? -

En respuesta, ella tomó el rostro níveo del moreno con sus manos ensangrentadas, y lo acercó a su rostro. Fusionó debilmente sus labios con los de él. Le besó suavemente, sabiendo que no tenía fuerzas para más. Cuando sintió que Sasuke tomaba el control de aquel beso, se dejó estar, poniendo su último aliento en aquella muestra de amor.

Los labios de la pelirrosada sabían a metal; _a sangre_, pero también sabían a cerezo, _como siempre_...

Al separarse, el rostro de la muchacha se encontraba muy pálido, y sus orbes verdes no tenían el brillo de siempre; paecían pozos vacíos, sin vida.

- Te amo -pronunció.

Sintió un aliento helado en su nuca, una opresión terrorífica en su pecho, y que el dolor proveniente de su herida de muerte se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Y todo comenzó a oscurecer.

Sentía que se alejaba de allí. Y en el último momento de consciencia antes de caer en la profunda oscuridad, oyó

- Yo también -

Sonrió amargamente y cayó en la profunda oscuridad, sintiendo una infinita paz.

El moreno apoyó su rostro en el vientre inerte de la muchacha -ya había quitado el trozo de metal-. No le importó empaparse en rojo escarlata.

Y el Cielo le demostró sus condolencias; comenzó a llover. Sonrió amargamente.

- _Sakura..._ -

**Ende!**

**-**

Ya saben, un review haría feliz a esta autora. Me gusta saber que estoy en sus alertas y favoritos -tanto la historia como autora-, pero más lindo es que explayen su contento -o disgusto- en un review. Los review son la paga al trabajo que los autores se determinan a hacer. Págale a esta desquiciada autora.

Pincha al botón verde ese de letras llamativas, anda que yo sé que tú quieres :3

_M. Cullen*_


End file.
